Yo Ronnie, I'm Naked
by Captain IT
Summary: A ray gun accident causes the smallest member of Team Possible to voice his own opinions.Base on a popular Bobby McFerrin song.


**Yo Ronnie! I'm Naked**

**--**

**A/N: **_A ray gun accident causes the smallest member of Team Possible to voice his own opinions. Base on a popular Bobby McFerrin song._

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr. Mark ( Come on guys! give me a call) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, hoolums, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs, and BE4000 owners are property of their repective authors.( and they know who they are)( Really?)( Yes they do) Me no profit,me have fun. The song Rufus is singing is from the song " Don't Worry, Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin. Celebrity cheap shots are open season._

**Foward: **_A few months ago while I was getting breakfast at a Sonic drive-in this song came on the PA system while I was waiting. I was thinking about writing a Rufus story at that time since there were not to many Rufus stories out there. I suddenly pictured him dancing in my head and all a sudden, well let's just say the plot bunny made his bite. This story is dedicated Rufus and all the Rufus fan around the world._

_--_

"KP, I can't see my hand in front of my face."

" Shush Ron, you'll give away our position."

Yes once again teen hero Kim Possible and her BFBF Ron Stoppable were crawling though the ventilation system of another one of Drakken's oversize lairs. Kim was taking the lead in front of Ron crawling close behind her.

All of a sudden Kim came to a stop.

" We're here Ron."

" Where KP?"

" At the grid. I can see Drakken and Shego below."

" I can't see a thing KP. You know, Drakken needs to get the vents clean in here. I can feel something soft, big ,and droopy in front of me."

"THAT MY BUTT RON!"

" OOP! Sorry about that KP...err ..you know the view is not as bad back here as I though it would be."

" Nice save boyfriend. Now let's get down there."

Drakken was polishing down his new ray gun, ranting as always, while Shego was sitting in a easy chair filing her nails. Shego could care less about his new ray gun and was wondering when Kimmie and the buffoon would show up.

" And now with the pan-dementional vortex inducer that you have stolen for me I, Dr. Drakken, will rule the world with my new ray gun."

Shego looked over to him with a deadpan look." And what does this gun do oh mighty blue leader?"

" Well you see..I ...err ..just got it out of the box and ...err..the instrution are in chinese."

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT DOES?"

"IT DOES...STUFF...ERR..VERY BAD..STUFF."

Shego was about to throw her arms up in defeat when a crash came across the room.

" We heard there was a garage sale on pan-dementional votex inducer, got any?"

"You need to work on you bad puns princess. Your getting as bad as Drakken."

"Words hurt Shego. Just because I bought a ray gun with chinese instrution doesn't mean you have to compare me to Possible."

"Let's see how funny the both of you are with my foot on the side of your heads."

As both women was going thur their routine catfight ( Hea! , it is my story and I call it like I see it) Ron was aready looking for a self-detruction button on the gun. It was about that time that Rufus popped out of Ron pocket to see what he can do.

As both Ron and Drakken were fight over the gun, it suddenly went off. The beam that came from the gun hit one of Shego's full length mirrors on the far wall on the other end of the room. The beam then suddenly split in two. One beam open up a votex demention while the other beam hit Rufus.

While the heat of the battle was intensfying between the two women a loud whistle was heard making the only four humans in the room come to a dead stop.

" Hea man! Why must you four do alot of fighting all the time."

Well call Ripley's believe it or not if they haven't been looking at it with their own two eyes. Rufus was talking, and with a Jamaican accent. And next to Rufus was his kin from the future, Rufus 3000 and all his descendant.

" I think some major science-fic funk may be going on here." said Ron with eyes wide open.

" Hea man! There is no funk in my game. Let me and my family sing you a little song to tell you four what it is all about."

All of a sudden a choir line of mole-rats started whistling and snaping their fingers while Rufus began to sing. All the while Rufus and his family didn't have a stich of clothing on. The four humans in the room looked on with a bit of discuss on their faces.

_Here is a song I like to sing_

_It's better than looking at Ron's ugly bling bling_

_Yo Ronnie, I'm Naked._

" I though you like my bling bling buddy."

" You look stupid in that man." said Rufus as Kim snickered.

_I am butt naked as you can see _

_Hea, somebody in here get me a blanky_

_Hello Kimmie, I'm naked_

It was amazing how Kim turn the same skin color as Shego as she look in discuss.

" Oh please, don't grind like that Rufus. That is soooo gross." wench Kim as the mole-rats were doing a bump and grind movment.

_Doctor Domentor inventions got you out class_

_Even your cousin Eddie is a horse's _

_as you can see, I'm naked_

"He's got you there Dr.D." laughed Shego. But now the mole-rats were dancing up to her.

_Even though Shego and Drakken get away with the loot_

_I just laugh and smile cause I'm in my birthday suit_

_Hea Shego, I'm naked_

Shego was sceaming down the hallway to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. The next sounds you can hear was like sombody tossing their cookies. Rufus then turn back to Ron as he was singing the next line.

_Now Ron don't you worry and don't you whine_

_But Kim and her girlfriends are checking out Fanfiction writers behinds_

_No worries Ronnie, I'm naked_

Ron looked back at Kim with a suprised look on his face.

" KIM?"

" Well Ron, you see , it is like this. Bonnie got me hooked on this website and ..err ...these writers have been sending her pics and well...you see Ron...She found a really cute guy in Canada that she said she like to check out his canadian bacon."

" Well I'm gald it was just Bonnie."

" Well Ron?"

" No..no..not you too?"

" She and the other cheerleaders found two guys in Florida that were cute. And there is this guy out

from West Texas who is a real hunk. But then we found these three guy in Oklahoma who were real hotties Ron."

" TMI, KP, TMI. "

" There was one guy in Owasso that had a nice butt. Tara likes him. And another guy out by Oklahoma City who is really hot too."

Shego then stuck her head out the bathroom door. " Got one of them hotties for me princess?"

" In fact I do Shego. The third hottie is a bass player from Coweta. I think he got the tightest buns out of the three of them."

" Sent that hottie's e-mail address to me Kimmie. Mama gotta have some fresh baked goodie."

" SHEGO?" said a worried Drakken." I thought you and me had something good between us."

" Well your no Antonio Banderas some nights Drakken."

Both teens looked at Drakken with wide eyes and discussed looks on them.

" You didn't hear that."

Before Kim and Ron can answer that the main door to the lair came crashing in on them. In step Ron's arch-foe Monkeyfist.

" Where is that pan-dementional vortex inducer you stole Drakken?."

He was about to go into his attack stance when he saw a sight that made him turn white as a sheet.

" NO..NO...NOT THAT AGAIN!"

He looked in sheer terror as the mole-rats were dancing next to him.

_Hea man don't you cuss and don't you scowl_

_But why in the world you dating some fat seacow_

_Look Monty, I'm naked_

Monkeyfist went sceaming down the hallway of the lair till he found the bathroom Shego was occupying. He toss her out on her butt and lock the door behind him. At this time he decided to say a couple of prayers at the porcelain altar.

Shego was pounding her fist on the door.

" Hit the road Bubbles, I had that bathroom first."

The effects of the ray gun were starting to died down about now. Rufus 3000 and the other mole-rats jumped back in the votex.

" See you 20 years from now Rufus Prime. Hicka-Bicka-Boo."

The votex suddenly closed and Rufus went back to his normal squeeking self.

Kim and Ron decided it was a good time to leave. So as they got the pan-dementional votex inducer they look around at the odd sight that was in front of them. Drakken was on the floor sucking his thumb. Shego was on floor next to the bathroom with her knees up to her chin and wide-eyed. And poor Monkeyfist was still in the bathroom tossing his cookies.

As the two teens were driving home, Ron looked over at Kim with a seductive look in his eyes.

" How about we go back to my place KP and play a little "Yo Ronnie,I'm naked" ok?"

Kim then stomp on the brakes that halted the car in the middle of the road. She then looked him dead in the eyes.

"Ron, if you think your going to get some after what Rufus sang in that lair, it is sooooo not going to happen."

--

**A/N: **_Well, I see they're warming up the oven at Middleton Crematory so that only mean one thing people. Yes, it is time to FLAME...THE...CAPTAIN! Send in them reviews folks or i'll have Rufus come over and bump and grind at your house. And as always we thank you for your support._

_Hmm. There's a e-mail from a "Greenmagic Vixin". Going to have to check this out._


End file.
